Take Flight
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: ...'Have you ever tried to reach the moon' he asked.'No,' she answered. 'All i ever wanted was down here'...OneShot RobRae


**Disclaimer: **I don't own TT. Or the song "Unreachable"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Just like an angel, you're gonna make me fly  
Into your arms, you're wrapping me up so tight  
_

Robin lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick… 

He closed his eyes, desperately trying to sleep.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick… 

Giving up, Robin stood up, changed and walked to the living room.

He saw a girl in leotards sitting in the dinner table, biting a pen, with a hardbound book.

"Raven, why are you still up?" he asked

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, blasé. She closed her eyes.

Robin opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk carton. He poured some in two glasses and placed the other glass beside Raven.

"Thanks," she said quietly. She tipped the glass to her lips and sipped down some milk.

"No problem." Robin ran his hands through his spiky hair and sat down beside Raven.

She closed her book and looked at Robin. "It's my diary." She explained.

Robin smiled. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"So, um, wanna go up the roof?" He offered a hand to her as he stood up.

"Sure." She placed her hand gently on his.

_You had me crawlin so bad  
Had me heels over head  
You got me easy, you got me easy  
_

"It sure is nice here." Robin said, trying to start a conversation.

Raven did not reply. She stared at the bright moon.

"The moon is nice from up here isn't it?" Robin asked.

Raven raised her head and closed her eyes. The cool breeze passed through her pale face. "Yeah."

_Tangled up in my head  
Quit trying to hold and to help me  
Cuz we're already beautiful  
_

Robin chuckled triumphantly.

"What are you laughing at?" Raven asked. "What's wrong?"

The boy wonder chuckled once more. "Nothing. It's…nothing." He smiled.

_So dont make me cry  
Cuz this love dont feel so right  
You cant push a river  
_

"It would be nice to be as high as the moon wouldn't it?" Robin asked quietly.

Raven nodded. "I could always reach the moon's shine. I can levitate, remember?"

Robin looked at her curiously. Her eyes never flickered away from Luna.

"But I never tried to reach it." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"I never wanted to reach it."

You can't make me fall  
But you can make me unreachable

Robin looked at her.

"All I ever wanted is down here." She said.

_I may be sweet, but im still on the vine  
You couldnt wait, no you had to take your bite  
_

"How do you know?" Robin asked. "You have never been up there."

Robin followed the demon girl's glance.

"I'll prove it." She was quite sure of what she was saying.

She extended a hand to Robin. "Wanna come with me?"

She stood on the railings of the roof.

_  
You had me crawlin so bad  
Had me heels over head  
You had me easy, you had me easy  
_

Robin pulled himself up to her level. "Sure." He whispered.

Raven levitated, holding Robin's hand.

He had his arms around her waist tightly, clinging for his life.

Her face was exquisite in the night sky.

Too late to go back  
To realize what we had  
We were already beautiful

Robin felt queasy. His stomach rumbled with a mixture of emotions. He felt happiness and guilt. It wasn't right. He can't love Raven. It wasn't supposed to be. Is there something wrong?

_So dont make me cry  
Cuz this love dont feel so right  
You cant push a river  
You cant make me fall  
but you can make me unreachable_

Raven could feel his tight grip on her waist. It wasn't right. She was feeling. She was feeling the emotion she was dreading. She stopped.

"Rae, is there something wrong?" Robin asked the question he was asking himself.

_Sometimes love is addiction  
Sometimes it hurts like hell   
And sometimes you just cannot get enough  
_

Raven didn't reply. She can't say what she was feeling. She just can't. "No. Nothing…it's…Nothing…"

Robin smiled. "The same things I said." He whispered to himself.

_You can't make me love you,  
Any more than i do  
But you can make me unreachable_

Finally they reached the moon. It was round. It was beautiful. But it wasn't the only thing that was beautiful.

Robin shivered at the beauty of the moon and the demon in his arms. Raven's pale face shone before the moon. She was glad she couldn't destroy anything from up here. Or else she would've terminated Jump City.

_Dont make me cry  
Cuz this love dont feel right  
You cant push a river  
You cant make me fall  
_

They slowly went down, finally landing on Titans Tower. They were lost in each other's eyes. _  
_

_Dont make me cry  
Cuz this love dont feel right  
You cant push a river  
You cant make me fall  
But you can make me…_

Robin went closer…

Raven stepped back slightly. He couldn't…he shouldn't…

Robin stepped away. "Good night." He said quietly. He headed for the door, feeling pushed away.

_Cuz this love dont feel so right  
You cant push a river  
You cant make me fall  
_

"Robin, wait…" Raven called.

She went closer and pecked him slightly on the lips, as the railings on the roof bent themselves. She didn't mind them.

"Good night." She replied.

_But you can make me unreachable_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's note: **Please review and thanks for reading. Please rate from 1-10


End file.
